Forbidden love
by fiestyfluff
Summary: This is my first fic. It's a ItaSaku story. tell me what you think of it!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

By: fiestyfluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but i want to.

Anyway let's move on.

"Sakura" whispered a voice.

" What, who are you?" asked Sakura

There was no answer. Suddenly she saw a figure and as quickly as it came it was

gone.

" Hello!", she shouted,"is anyone there?"

"Sakura" whispered the voice again

Before she could say anything the air became very heavy and cold.

She felt like she couldn't breath.

"Uu... I can't ... uuh ... I can't breath," she started to panic," what's ... what's happenening?"

Just when she thought she take it anymore she heard the voice again "come to me" it said. Sakura didn't have time to answer before she passed out or at least she thought she did. She woke up covered in a cold sweat. What a strange dream she thought.

She looked around her bedroom things seemed the same. Within an hour she was asleep again.

In her dream she saw a beautiful lake surrounded by the prittiest wild flowers she'd ever seen. The water was clear and glisend like crystals against the sun. It had a little rock path to get across. Sakura stepped onto a stone and gazed down the water was so clear she could see all the way down to the bottom. She took a few more steps. One rock was very small and when she stepped onto it she fell in the lake.

" I... I feel like stones are tied to my ankles",she thought," I can't get out!!"

She began to panic. Desparetly trying to get out. Her strength was draining fast. Suddenly she felt cold and couldn't breath then it went black.

Ok this is my first story so i'm interested in what you have to sayso please tell me. Sorry the chapters don't have names i couldn't think of any.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura sprang up. She felt like she was being watched, but as far as she could tell no one was there.Just then someone knocked on the door.

" Hang on i'm coming!!"

When she opened the door her neighbor was at the door.

" Hinata, what are you doing here?"

" I uh I heard you screaming for help I just you know wanted to see if you where ok."

"Oh, don't worry it was just a bad dream. I'm ok, but I appreiciate your concern."

" Oh, ok well goodnight."

" Goodnight."

Sakura layed down and tried to go back to sleep. Her dream continued from her hitting the bottom of the lake. She heard a splash and felt someone rap there arms around her to pull her out of the water. When back on shore she felt the stranger holdding her like they never wanted to let go.

She awoke alone on shore a few feet away from the water. Sakura looked across the water and saw a man on the other side. Slowly she got up and walked around. She couldn't see his face all she knew was that it was a man.

" Who are you?"

" I can't tell you."

" Why not?"

" You're not supposed to know, at least not yet."

Before she could say anything else he was gone. She sat down on a rock and gazed over that beautiful glosy lake. She had nomore dreams that night but in the mornign it was all she could think of.

She saw him in her dreams the next few nights and each time he refused to tell her his name. One day Sakura decided to go to a fortune teller in hopes of finding out who he was. All the fortune teller could tell her was that she knew him but not as a loving caring person. Sakura thought all day who it could be but couldn't think of anyone.

Well how am i doing ? I don't know if everything is spelled right or if it's worded right, but i hope it is. I'll update soon so please don't disown me!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_When the dreams had been occuring for several months she began to think she had a stalker rather than a secret admiror. Then it happened!_

_Sakura couldn't sleep that night so she decided to listen to music. She thought a couple of slow songs would put her to sleep, before she could start the first song _

_she heard a bang on her door at first she didn't notice but as she sat silently the bangs began to get progressivly louder. She walked to the door and was about to _

_open the door when it began to shake, she staggered backward, the door was thrust off it's hinges flying inches above her head as she lay on the floor cowering._

_A dark shadow stood before her and all happiness seemed to leave the world. The shadow stepped forward, "hello Sakura", it said in a very shrill voice._

_Sakura tried to scream but couldn't find her voice. something pulled her up as if a very strong arm had lifted her but nothing was touching her._


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tried to move, to escape his theatening grip but

failed misserably.As she stuggled to braek free she felt a

sudden sharp presure and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up next to the lake, and wondered if she was

asleep or if she was even alive.

"Don't worry our still alive."

Sakura turned to see the man sitting behind her. She

looked around her. It was the same crystal clear lake, she

recognized everything.

"Where are we?"

He turned toward her but she still couldn't see his face.

She thought it might be Sasuke but this man was way to tall.

"Your in the old Uchiha village at a hidden lake found

several years ago."

"So are you an Uchiha?"

"I was... a long time ago."

The sound of his voice told her that he didn't want to talk

about it.

"Sakura... I can now tell you who I am."

She looked at him, so ready to know who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

He was about to take of the hood when something moved

in the bushes. Sasuke flew from his hiding place and knocked

him down.

"Sakura run!" yelled Sasuke

"Run,why should I run?"

"Because that's my evil brother Itachi! He's the one that

murdered my village!"

"What are you talking about? That can't be true! CAN IT?"

She looked to Itachi waiting for an answer. He stood back

up and let the hood slide back, reveiling his face to her for

the first time.

"Yes it's true. Sakura I swear I've changed!"

" Get away from me! You don't even know me and I don't

know you!"

"Yes you do...in your heart."

"How would you know?!"

As she walked toward Sasuke he looked to his brother

and for the first time ever he saw his brother cry.

"Take me home... please."

She looked at Itachi one last time but had to look away

she didn't want to see the tears streaking down his face

because she knew it was her fault. Back at her house she

thanked Sasuke for saving her from what could have been a

very big mistake. She went to her room and cried herself to

sleep. She couldn't beleive she had feelings for a murderer.


End file.
